Don't Need a Holiday
by DigiExpert
Summary: Aaeru discovers a holiday on one of the worlds they end up visiting and decides introduce Neviril to it. Of course, it might also be better if she paid attention to explanations in the first place...Still, her intentions are good.


**I know this is a day late, but I had wanted to do something for Valentine's and I didn't have this idea until I went to bed last night. So I wrote it out this afternoon. Regardless, I think you'll enjoy it. It's based on the idea that Aaeru and Neviril continue to jump time and worlds, visiting for varying periods. I'm sure you can figure out the world they're on. As for location, somewhere not snowy in America...I am so sick of snow at this point. Anyway, read and enjoy. Feedback is always welcomed.**

**Don't Need a Holiday**

Neviril winced as the front door slammed and the pictures on the wall shook. She heard the shuffling of feet and then the familiar blonde head popped into the room, a large grin on her face. Something was up of course. She turned to the face, and gave a small smile of her own. It was then she noticed one hand was being held back, as though it was hiding something. She set aside a book she'd been studying, prepared to hear the tale that was sure to follow and most likely guaranteed to be interesting.

The two of them had been stuck in this world for near twenty-five days. When it had been apparent that they would not be jumping any time soon, they'd settled in and offered their services in exchange for room and board. The language in this part of the world was one they'd encountered many times before, and they'd picked up on enough to communicate with the locals each time. It certainly wasn't Daikūriku, but it was a place that was becoming more familiar. The beings here resembled their own kind in ways, but it was still strange seeing male children running about. No matter how many jumps they had made, it would never fail to be amazing.

When the blonde didn't speak, Neviril tilted her head. "Aaeru?" she asked.

She was surprised when Aaeru still didn't speak, but instead held out a flower. Neviril racked her brain to remember what particular type it was. She lost her train of thought when Aaeru then leaned over and kissed her softly. She pulled back, still grinning.

"What's gotten into you?" asked Neviril as she slowly twirled the flower in hand. The word came to mind and the flower was recognized as a rose, a blood-red rose.

"I learned about one of the customs on this planet," remarked Aaeru, pulling up a chair. She sat backwards on the chair, resting her arms on the low back.

"Does it involve this flower?"

"Mm, it does. It's called Valentine's Day. I was speaking to one of the other men about it." Aaeru had been helping some of the local mechanics with their transport vehicles during her time in this world.

"What do they do on such a holiday?"

"It's all about love. You show the one you love that you care for them. Flowers, candy, jewelry. There's all kinds of things."

"It appears to be a strange custom. What tradition is behind it?"

Aaeru rubbed the back of her head. "I… don't really know," she admitted sheepishly.

"You didn't ask?"

"I did, but it was really boring. It's a holiday that happens once a year. The only person who knew about it went on forever. Something about a naked baby with a bow and arrow I think."

"Aaeru!"

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't listen for very long," she apologized.

Neviril sighed. Aaeru tried to gather new pieces of information for every world, but sometimes she became bored, especially if they visited for very long. "And the baby connects with this flower?"

"Somehow, I think."

Neviril held the flower up, letting it catch the winter sun. "Thank you," she replied softly.

Aaeru reached for her hand. "Come on!" She took hold and began to pull Neviril from her spot.

"What…where are we going?"

Aaeru grinned. "I have money. I found out it's enough to go to the diner in town. I want to take you there."

"But why?"

"Because," Aaeru began with a grin, "I like this holiday. I love you, and I want to show you that."

Neviril rose slowly from her seat, paying no mind to Aaeru's apparent hurry. "This world is strange with some of its customs. You shouldn't just use one day as a reason to show someone you love them. Aaeru, you do that every day. I don't doubt that you love me. You don't need a special dinner to do that."

"I didn't say it wasn't strange. I want to take you out anyway. The holiday is an excuse for me to do it. Don't you want to eat something different?"

"Of course. I am willing to sample many different platters in this world."

Aaeru intertwined her fingers with Neviril's. "Then you can do that too. Come on! I'm hungry."

That evening, after they'd returned from dinner, Neviril had sat and continued to read her book, while Aaeru worked with the man who they were staying with. They were building onto the house, for his fiancé was soon to be expecting a little one. Their offer of lodgings in exchange for work had pleased the man, who had no additional help when it came to construction.

Time passed quickly, and Neviril soon found her eyes growing heavy. She looked outside the window and noticed the sky was quite dark. The only light was from the lamp in the room. She gently closed the book, and rested her head on top of it. She decided to rest her eyes for a bit, and then she'd go back to reading. Elsewhere in the house, she could hear Aaeru's laughter. She smiled.

"Neviril? Hey, Neviril," whispered the voice softly into her ear. Neviril slowly woke into consciousness, and settled back against whatever had itself wrapped around her. It was warm and comfortable.

"Not now," she murmured sleepily.

"Well, if you want to sleep on the table tonight, that's fine, but you'd be more comfortable in a bed," remarked the voice playfully.

"Yes, bed," she murmured again.

Whatever had wrapped around her let go, and she felt cool air on her back instead of the warmth. She shivered. Within moments, something guided her to her feet, wrapping around her once more to keep her steady. She rested her head against something soft and slowly opened her eyes. Aaeru's bright green ones sparkled back at her. "You fell asleep reading," she commented.

"I did… I only meant to rest my eyes for a few moments."

"Did you find out anything new?"

"Yes. I've been reading some of the history for this world. The wars are gruesome, more so than I would have pictured."

"I see." Aaeru did not comment any more, preferring to save the discussion for another time. She was sore from working, and merely wanted to fall asleep.

Both girls prepared for bed and before long, they had both slipped under the covers. Aaeru snuggled close against Neviril, a position she had found out that she preferred some time ago. Neviril placed an arm around her. "I love you," whispered Aaeru.

"Regardless of the holiday?"

"Of course. I don't need a holiday to know that."

Neviril chuckled softly and kissed Aaeru softly. "I agree." She pulled Aaeru closer to her. "I love you too."

**I don't usually comment at the end of stories, but frankly, Aaeru's comment about what Valentine's Day is cracks me up. Gotta love commercialism. **


End file.
